kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (26)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25. Montag Lange Zeit sah man die Goblin im Schneidersitz auf dem Steg sitzen, ein wenig in der Sonne schmoren und meditieren. Ihrer grünen Haut konnte das Himmelsgestirn, das gegen Ende des Sommers Schattenflucht noch einmal einen richtig heißen, fast schon kezanischen Tag verschaffte, nichts anhaben. Salane war Hitze gewohnt und sie konnte ja jederzeit ins Wasser springen. Als sie aufstand, tat sie dies jedoch nicht. Sie holte sich statt dessen Schreibzeug und zwei Pergamente und schrieb, offensichtlich zwei Briefe, denn sie bat später Thalon, den einen nach Orgrimmar weiter zu leiten. Bei dem anderen war sie sich nicht sicher, wohin sie diesen wohl schicken solle. Schließlich erinnerte sich Thalon, dass dieser Shu'Halo eine Zeit in Donnerfels bei den weisen verbringen wollte, und so gab sie ihm erleichtert auch diesen Brief mit. Ihre beiden Briefe gingen an die beiden abwesenden Häuptlinge und hatten bis auf abweichende Anreden und Schreibfehler den gleichen Inhalt: Werter Tunok Krummhorn! Ich schreibe an Euch, weil ich Rat benötige. Es geht um meine Situation im Pakt und das, was in Zukunft daraus werden soll. Zum Ende der Zeit im Sonnenfels fühlte ich mich von allen zumindest akzeptiert, nur der außenstehende Karakas knurrte mich gelegentlich an. Und Mojodishu würde mich wohl nie mögen, aber sie wurde gebremst. Gebremst von Freunden wie Orza und Riyka, aber auch von Häuptling Tsuky. Dann verschwand sie. Leider, muss ich sagen, da ich ihr lieber gezeigt hätte, dass sie mir vertrauen kann. Wir hatten alle zusammen gekämpft, waren durch Such- und andere Aktionen aneinander gewöhnt und hatten Vertrauen ineinander gefasst. Nach dem Umzug nach Schattenflucht bekamen die Trolle ein noch größeres Gewicht. Die Wachen, die Einwohner, bis auf Ausnahmen, sind sie Trolle. Womit ich kein Problem habe. Ich mag Trolle. Aber gleichzeitig machten sich die Orcs und die Shu'Halo noch rarer als zuvor, was ich bedaure. Es fand ein Ritual statt, in dem die Trolle einen neuen Häuptling suchten, da Häuptling Tsuky von schlimmen Träumen geplagt war. Wir hörten die Loa durch eine der Trollinnen sprechen. Und sie bestimmten den Gast Tolijo, der nicht einmal Mitglied des Paktes war, zum neuen Häuptling. Er selbst war davon mindestens so überrascht wie die anderen Trolle. Die Loa fanden nur wenig gute Worte für alle Kandidaten. Ich selbst bin mit dieser Wahl nicht sonderlich glücklich, weil ich vorher schon nicht genau wusste, was ich von Tolijo halten sollte, der mir wechselhaft vorkam. Er hatte tolle aber auch mysteriöse Seiten und war weniger einfach einzuschätzen als andere Trolle. Ich bilde mir allerdings auch nicht ein, etwas zu der Wahl eines Häuptlinge beitragen zu können, es war schon eine große Ehre, als Goblin an dem Ritual teilhaben zu dürfen. Und ich möchte den neuen Häuptling auch auf keinen Fall schlecht machen, das steht mir eben so wenig zu. Ich habe aber ein Problem, dass er ein Problem mit mir zu haben scheint. Bisher fühlte ich mich von den Häuptlingen geachtet und bin ja sogar in den Pakt aufgenommen worden, obwohl ich eine Goblin bin. Tolijo aber scheint mich nicht nur nicht zu mögen, er scheint mich für gefährlich zu halten und als Feindin anzusehen. Er sagte, ich würde die Trolle verweichlichen. Ich hätte eine gefährliche Zunge und er würde sich wohler fühlen, wenn er mich würgen könnte, bis die Augen groß wie Äpfel würden und hervorträten. Er sagte das, als er wohl etwas viel geraucht hatte und er tat es auch nicht. Daher soll dies keine Beschwerde über seine Worte sein. Ich wünsche mir eher Rat, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Dass einer der Häuptlinge mich als Feindin ansieht, ist eine neue, bedrückende Situation für mich. Ich werde mit ihm selbst noch darüber sprechen. Inzwischen lebt ein anderer Goblin, Knyx, in der Schattenflucht. Ich war sehr überrascht, einen weiteren Goblin zu finden, der so anders ist als die durchschnittlichen unseres Volkes. Knyx und ich sind inzwischen ein Paar geworden. Ein weiterer Goblin lebt zur Zeit ebenfalls in Schattenflucht, Yoriz Kupferspreng. Er lernte uns auf dem Besuch im Bilgewasserhafen kennen und fuhr nach Schattenflucht, um mich vor dem Zauber der Trolle zu retten, die mich ja offenbar verzaubert haben mussten, denn Goblins hatten schließlich keine Trolle als Freunde. Seine versuchte Rettungsentführung landete samt Trike im Meer und Orza hat ihn dazu verurteilt, die Trolle besser kennen zu lernen und ebenso ein Leben ohne Gier nach Gold - und die Notwendigkeit, Gold zu verdienen, denn diese ist im Bilgewasserhafen schlicht gegeben - kennen zu lernen. Yoriz ist sehr bemüht dabei und versucht so viel zu lernen und für den Pakt zu tun, wie möglich. Da er aber ein sehr ängstliches Wesen hat und selbst für einen Goblin von eher schwächlicher Statur, macht Tolijo ihm das Leben schwer. Er unterscheidet da sehr genau zwischen mir und ihm. Er scheint mich zu respektieren, obwohl er mich wohl als Feindin ansieht. Ihn respektiert er nicht. Dies ist aber nicht der Punkt meines Schreibens. Es soll nur zur Beleuchtung der Situation dienen, dass nun drei Goblins dort leben, die nicht allen angenehm sind. Knyx hingegen behandelt Tolijo ebenfalls anders. Vielleicht auch, weil er zur Zeit viel in Bücher vergraben ist und arbeitet. Ich möchte niemandem im Pakt schaden und weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass ein Häuptling mich als Feindin anzusehen scheint. Wäre es besser, den Pakt zu verlassen? Ich möchte nicht weg und weiß auch nicht genau, wo wir dann unsere Art zu leben leben können. Zu zweit können wir uns wohl nicht in allem unabhängig und ohne Gold versorgen. Aber dennoch ist es mir wichtig, dem Pakt, meinen Freunden nicht zu schaden. Ich verweichliche sie nicht bewusst. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch dort, wo ihr gerade seid, gut und hoffe darauf, Euch bald einmal in Schattenflucht wieder zu sehen. Wenn ihr die Zeit findet, einer Goblin bei ihren Sorgen mit einem Brief zu helfen, würde ich mich sehr freuen. Hochachtungsvoll und mit den besten, sonnigen Grüßen aus der Schattenflucht, Eure Salane. Krankenbesuch ---- Nachdem die südliche Seele der Goblin genug Sonne und Wärme getankt hatte, begab sie sich ins Lazarett, um nach dem Tauren Dwallin zu sehen. center center Er meinte, er wäre sicher wieder selbst auf den Beinen, bis der Bote sein Ziel erreichen würde. Salane bezweifelte das, aber widersprach ihm nicht. Statt dessen versuchte sie ihm seine Schuldgefühle auszureden: center center center Da gab er Salane Recht, meinte aber, dass er dann nicht feige gewesen wäre. center center center center Sie erwartete irgendwie, dass er leicht gequält sagen würde, dass er im Moment wirklich viel Zeit habe und sie gerne hören würde. center center center center center center center center center Salane erzählte von ihrem Kampf, bei dem sie gegen Untote ausgezogen und von diesen in einen Hinterhalt der Allianz gelockt worden waren. center Salane runzelte die Stirn. Dass Dwallin mit Untoten zusammen kämpfte, würde hier sicher nicht positiv aufgenommen werden. center ((Fiel = Pfeil)) center center Der Verletzte fragte nach seinem Beutel, da wäre auch ein Buch drin. center|650px center Aus dem Beutel kamen auch einige Erzbrocken zum Vorschein. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Es war ein Gast angekommen und Riyka wollte nachschauen. Salane kam mit ihr. Sie kam allerdings schon sehr bald zurück, der Besucher konnte kein Orcisch und Salane verkomplizierte die Unterhaltung nur unnötig. center|650px center center Er erzählte, dass ihre Gemeinschaft ihren Sitz nahe Unterstadt habe, was allgemeines Erschrecken hervorrief. Allerdings war es wohl ein Haus, weit von allen Untoten an einem Platz, wo sie niemand vermuten würde. center|650px center center center center center center|650px center Nach und nach kamen alle Trolle ins Lazarett hoch, sogar der Besucher, ein Jin'Ak. center center center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center center center|650px center center center ((So hätte das Geschenk an Salane ausgesehen, wenn es denn ihre Größe gehabt hätte: center )) center center center center|650px center center|650px center Meinte Salane ein wenig spitz zu Tolijo und ging dann zu Dwallin, um seinen Brief an sich zu nehmen. center|650px Tolijo fragte, ob Salane gar nicht mit der Kraft der Elemente heilen würde. center center center center center center|650px Salane erzählte von Riykas Behandlungen, einmal war diese krank gewesen, beim zweiten mal war es ihr schlecht gegangen und Salane hatte bei der Untersuchung einen zweiten Lebensfunken in ihrer Freundin entdeckt, den Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft. center|650px center|650px center|650px ((( Brücke = Treppe ... )) center center Dienstag Schriftwechsel im Fall Telen ---- center center center Ein Gespräch mit Vorok ---- center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Erklärungen ---- Nachdem die anderen mitbekommen hatten, dass Vorok und Salane miteinander gesprochen hatte, erzählte sie von ihren Briefen. center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center Genau deshalb hatte sie Rat bei Nicht-Trollen gesucht. Tolijo hatte es eh schon schwer. Die Bruchspeere bideten zwar den weitaus größten Teil des Paktes, aber waren nicht gerade das, was man einen gesunden, lebensfähigen Stamm nennen konnte. Dafür fehlten einfach mehr Trolle. center|650px center Besuch von Rukaya ---- center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center Rukaya erzählte, sie habe zuletzt ein Buch über die Trollische Geschichte gelesen. Salane fand es sei wichtig zu wissen, woher man käme. center center center center Salane erzählte, dass Bertha ihr erstes Ei in Freiheit gelegt habe. center|650px center center|650px center|650px Auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus fragte Rukaya, ob Salane jetzt echt einen Kerl habe. Sie erzählte ein bisschen von Knyx. center|650px center center center Mittwoch Ein Brief an Salane ---- Salane schlief unruhig. Irgendwas weckte sie. Es klang nach kleinen Krallen auf Holz. Sie drehte sich um und schaute über Knyx hinweg zur Treppe. Doch da war nichts. Den gefalteten Brief, den Kek mit einem kleinen Stein beschwert vor der Hängematte abgelegt hatte, sah sie nicht von ihrer Warte aus. Und so schloss sie die Augen, schmiegte sich an den leicht brummenden Knyx und schlief wieder ein. Als sie eine ganze Weile später erwachte, Knyx war schon am Tischchen und las in einem Buch, sah sie, als sie sich noch verschlafen um Wachwerden bemüht auf der Hängematte räkelte, den Brief und angelte ihn sich herauf. "Wer hat den denn dahin gelegt?" fragte sie Knyx. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte "Der lag da heute Morgen schon.". Salane ahmte diese Geste unbewusst nach, legte sich zurück in die Hängematte und öffnete den Brief. Die Augn der Loa mit dir Salane. Da Tolijo gehört hat, dir geschrieben Briefe an Häuptlinge mit Suche um Rat wie sollst umgehen mit da Tolijo und Situation in Schattenflucht. Ham gesucht und gesucht aber nix gefunden Brief für da Tolijo selba, fanden schade. Werden Zeit komisch Brieftheater also finden Ende und reden ma direkt. Wenn Sonne an untergehen, werden kommen zu Strand. Tolijo Sie las das Schreiben noch einmal. Warum hätte sie ihm schreiben sollen? Sie könnten doch reden. Aber warum hätte sie ihm nicht schreiben sollen? Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Weg gewesen, ihm ihre ganzen Gedanken mitzuteilen, zu zeigen, was sie empfand. Sie hatte aber davor gescheut, Worte an ihn zu richten. Da er sie wegen ihrer Worte kritisiert hatte. Vielleicht war das falsch gewesen. Bestimmt sogar. Nachdenklich lag sie noch eine Weile da, ab und an einen liebevollen Blick von Knyx auf sich spürend, bevor dieser sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefte. Noch ein Brief an Salane ---- Später händigte ihr Sikewa einen weiteren Brief aus. Es war die Antwort von Tunok, die Salane, wieder mit dem Brief nach oben gegangen, sorgfältig durchlas: An'shes Licht, Salane. Er hat Tolijo'jin in Donnerfels getroffen, das ist nun fast drei Wochen her. Es wurde ihm dabei klar wie wenig durchsetzungsstark sich Tunok selbst gezeigt hat, wie wenig er geführt hat. Das wird sich sicher unter dem Trollhäuptling ändern oder hat sich schon geändert, wie sie ja schreibt. Sollte es nun tatsächlich so sein, dass Tolijo'jin sie als Feind ansieht, dann muss Sie sich zumindestens nicht um Ihr Leben sorgen. Immerhin schwören die Paktmitglieder, nie die Waffe gegen ein Mitglied des Paktes zu führen, das gilt zuallererst auch für Häuptlinge. Dennoch ist dieser Streit bedrückend, so wie sie ihn beschreibt. Jene Verweichlichung der Trolle war auch kurz bei unserem Gespräch am Donnerfelsen ausgesprochen. Er maßt sich nicht an, viel über die Loa zu wissen, doch wurde Tunok klar dass die Trolle den gläubigen Weg nicht alle beschreiten und Tolijo'jin das ändern wollte, gemeinsam mit dem älteren Troll Karakas. Sie sollte herausfinden was Sie nun dazu beiträgt, die Trolle zu verweichlichen, sie vom Weg der Loa abzubringen, so schlägt Tunok vor. Vielleicht tut sie das unwissentlich, er erinnert sich da auch an einige Momente in welchen Sie nicht gerade gut Freund mit Karakas war. Was die anderen goblinischen Gäste in Schattenflucht betrifft so kann Tunok wenig schreiben, da er sie nicht kennt. So wie Salane schreib, muss jener Goblin namens Yoriz in den Augen der Trolle eine Schuld abtragen, sie kann ihm dabei behilflich sein und er sollte selbst gut darüber reden was er erreicht, so dass es auch anerkannt wird. Wenn sein Wesen dafür zu ängstlich ist, muss es an Ihr liegen, Salane, den Mut zu fördern oder ihm zur Seite zu stehen - wenn er es verdient. Tunok vertraut Salanes Urteil, das hat er schon oft gesagt. Er hat wohl auch bislang mehr gute Erfahrungen gemacht als andere und ist somit kein Maßstab, Goblins für gut oder schlecht zu befinden die sich dem Pakt anschließen möchten. Wer wenn nicht Salane könnte diese Aufgabe wahrnehmen? Etwas anderes ist auch noch wichtig, darum schreibt Tunok dies hier. Er sieht sich nicht mehr als Häuptling im Steinkrallenpakt, nun da es Monde her ist, dass die letzten Krummhörner seinen Weg kreuzten. Die unstete Lebensweise der beiden Druiden hält sie von einem Dorfleben fern, ihn selbst plagen eigene Sorgen und Zwänge, auch neue Bekanntschaften und bislang unentdeckte Wünsche. Er wird sich gern als Mitglied des Steinkrallenpaktes ansehen, aber sich nicht mehr Urteil oder Befehl anmaßen. Zurückschauend haben Tunoks Befehle wenig bis nichts Gutes bewirkt und seine Entscheidungen waren stets von starken Zweifeln begleitet, er ist wohl nicht zum Anführen geboren. Um dies allen anderen mitzuteilen wird er sich nach Schattenflucht begeben, bald. Er wird dann gern vermitteln, so wie es seine Art ist, doch danach wird er aufbrechen müssen, gemeinsam mit neuen Gefährten und Schattenflucht wohl erst Monde später wieder sehen. Er möchte Ihr noch eine Weisheit auf den Weg geben, die die Älteren hier am Donnerfelsen den jungen Kriegern und Sonnenläufern lehren. "Sprich wahr und lasse Deinen Worten Taten folgen. Sprich über das was Du kannst offen so dass es jeder weiß und daraus einen Nutzen ziehen kann. Leugne nicht Deine Schwächen, so kann Dir geholfen werden. Stelle Dich einem Streit ehrenhaft und führe ihn zu einem Ende. Übernimm Verantwortung dann wenn sie niemand anderes tragen kann und sei froh wenn Du sie einem Besseren weitergeben kannst. So tust Du Gutes Deinem Stamm und folgst dem Weg der Erdenmutter und An'shes." Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Bis dann soll Ihr der Wind die Kraft für neue Gedanken geben. Tunok Ein Durchbruch ---- Am Vormittag sahen die Wachen die Goblin alleine und in einem mit Kettenringen behangenen Gewand den Ort verlassen. Sie fragten sich, was die sonst so friedliche Goblin vorhaben mochte. Salane ging zu Fuß, sie wollte Flitzer nicht gefährden. Sie wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde. Aber sie wusste, dass es vermutlich unkontrolliert ausbrechen würde, wenn sie es herbei rief, das was sie fühlte. Das, was sie drängte, nicht immer nur lieb und nett zu sein. Sie sollte Stärke zeigen, um Tolijo zu beeindrucken. Nicht nur Worte. Je schlauer ihre Worte wären, desto mehr würde der Troll ihnen misstrauen. Hier musste sie andere Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. "Sprich wahr und lass deinen Worten Taten folgen." hatte Tunok geschrieben. So hatte sie es immer gehalten. Und doch warf ihr Tolijo indirekt vor, nur zu reden. Nur weil er nicht dabei gewesen war, als sie gehandelt hatte. Je mehr sie über die Ungerechtigkeit dieses aufgeblasenen Möchtegernhäuptlings, wie sie ihn in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Grüblens nannte, nachdachte, desto mehr regte die sonst so sanfte Goblin sich auf. Als er Yoriz angemacht hatte, war es zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht. Der Wunsch, den Wind zu bitten, ihn fortzuschleudern. Oder einen Blitz neben ihn fallen zu lassen. Oder das Feuer, den Troll zu erschrecken. Ihm zu zeigen, dass ihm nicht alle alles durchgehen lassen würde. Er war vielleicht Häuptling der Trolle. Aber sie war keine Trollin. Fast schon stiegen kleine Wölkchen über der Goblin auf und unwissentlich trat sie kleine Kiesel mit Wucht beiseite. Schließlich sah sie von ferne ein ausgehungert wirkendes, wolfsartiges Viech auf sie zuschleichen. "Sehr gut!" knurrte sie zwischen zusammengepressten, spitzen Goblinzähnen hervor, nahm ein kleines, metallisches Ding vom Gürtel, murmelte einige Silben, bei denen sich das etwas deutlich vergrößerte und rammte es mit Wucht in die Erde. Lichter blinkten an der Spitze auf, Dinge drehten sich, ein kleines Flämmchen war zu sehen und plötzlich entzündete sich ein Feuer an der Spitze. Zischend brannte es, nicht wie ein Lagerfeuer, gezielt und bösartig klang es. Salane streckte die Hand aus nach dem Kojoten oder was es sein mochte und ihre Lippen bewegten sich erneut. Ein Feuerstrahl brach von dem Totem los und raste auf das Tier zu, traf es an der Brust und ließ es innehalten. Dennoch ließ es sich nicht davon abhalten, Salane weiter anzugreifen, vielmehr beschleunigte es seine Bewegungen, von Schleichen war nun keine Rede mehr, in großen Sprüngen kam es näher, man konnte fast schon den ekligen Atem des Aasfressers riechen, als die Goblin beide Ärmchen in die Höhe riss und unverständliche Worte schrie. Ein heftiger Windstoß traf das Tier und schleuderte es wohl gute zwanzig Meter durch die Luft. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch landete der Vierbeiner auf einem kahlen Felsen. Er rappelte sich auf, schüttelte sich benommen und linste aus gelben Augen zu dem kleinen, schwach aber lecker wirkenden Wesen, das sich ihm so widersetzte. Schließlich wendete sich das Tier ab. Dieser kleine Brocken war zu wehrig. Außerdem zog er Aas bei weitem Frischfleisch vor, nur der Hunger hatte ihn dazu getrieben, das kleine Ding anzugreifen. Er schüttelte noch einmal das Fell und setzte zu einem Trab an, hinein in die Ödnis, als sich die Luft um ihn veränderte. Sie wirkte plötzlich wie geladen. Sein Fell stellte sich auf und große Angst erfasste das Tier. Dies war das letzte, was es spürte. Der Blitz, der seinen Kopf traf, beendete sein Leben augenblicklich. Die Wachen staunten nicht schlecht, als die Goblin später mit einem irgendwie schon fast leicht irren Grinsen, das von Ohr zu Ohr zu reichen schien und mit einem noch vor Blut tropfenden, zotteligen, grauen Fell, dass sie wie einen Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und das wegen seiner Länge hinter ihr im Staub schleifte, ins Dorf zurück kam. Unwillkürlich nahmen sie Haltung an. Nun würde sie wirklich entspannt mit Tolijo reden können, dachte Salane noch, als sie Knyx höchst irritierten Blick auf sich spürte. Da gäbe es wohl ein paar Dinge zu erklären... Am Steg - Heilung einer Gazelle ---- Als Salane zum Steg herunter tappste, saßen verschiedene Trolle dort beisammen: Srolja und Karakas, Riyka und Orza. Letzterer hatte eine Gazelle mit einer Verbrennung am Bein und einem geschwollenen Knöchel auf dem Schoss. center "Gern." sagte Salane. Sie versuchte den Blick des Tieres einzufangen. "Und versuch mir zu sagen was der Grund für die Verletzung ist." meinte Orza und lächelte. center|650px Die Gazelle schien gerade aufzuwachen und hob den Kopf verwirrt. Salane murmelte vor sich hin, falls jemand die Worte verstehen konnte, wird waren sie unverständlich. Das Tier mochte aber vielleicht darauf reagieren, falls es dazu in der Lage wäre und Willens, dies zu tun, denn sie nahm Kontakt auf zu ihm auf der sie verbindenden Ebene, wie ihre Meister es ihr gezeigt hatten. Die Worte waren mehr ein Nebeneffekt. Srolja schielte neugierig zu Salane und beobachtete sie. Die Gazelle blinzelte und versuchte von Orza wegzukommen. Riyka beobachtete abgelenkt auch die Heilung der Gazelle, ansonsten diskutierte sie irgendwas mit Karakas, von dem Salane ihrerseits nichts mitbekam. Sie versuchte weiter eine Verbindung zu dem Tier herzustellen, wie es ihr die Meister beigebracht hatten. Die Gazelle sah Salane mit großen Augen an und beruhigte sich leicht. Die Goblin lächelte und legte sanft die Hand auf das Bein, oberhalb der Verletzung, wo es nicht wehtun dürfte. Sie schloss die Augen und sah dabei sehr konzentriert aus. Orza nickte zufrieden und beobachtete Salane dabei. Die Gazelle war inzwischen wieder ruhig geworden. Salane ließ ihren Geist sich in das Tier hinein ausdehnen, die Wahrnehmung glitt das Bein herunter und fand dort, im Gegensatz zum oberen Teil des Beines, einen Haufen Dinge aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie verband rote Dinge mit roten, blaue mit blauen und versuchte die seltsame giftgrüne Hülle wieder über alles auszudehnen, so wie es weiter oben auch aussah. Schweiß trat der Goblin auf die Stirn. Sie ging behutsam dabei vor, um das Tier nicht zu verschrecken, aber auch nicht zögerlich. Orza beobachtete derweil, wie die Wunde langsam verheilte. Salane befragte das Tier nach dem, was passiert war. Ihre Verbindungsebene enthielt eine Art von Kommunikation, aber anders, als das normale Sprechen. Es fiel ihr schwer, eine solche Frage zu vermitteln. Dennoch sah sie bald darauf das Bild einer großen, fetten Gazelle mit Blitzen zwischen den Hörnern vor sich. Sie nickte leicht und verband weiter Dinge, die zusammenzugehören schienen, bis sie zufrieden war. Sie ließ ihren Geist wieder aus dem Tier heraus gleiten und öffnete die Augen. Neugierig betrachtete sie die Wunde. Die Brandwunde war verheilt und das Fell darüber sah fast aus wie sonst auch überall. Vielleicht war es eine Spur heller. Salane staunte und Orza nickte zufrieden. center "Bist du fertig?" fragte Orza. "Ja. Ob sie das Bein wieder belasten kann?" meinte die Goblin, die immer noch verwundert die verheilte Brandwunde bestaunte. "Falsche Antwort." meint Orza und deutete lächelnd auf das Gelenk. center "Es sieht heil aus, ja." meinte sie und dann erst wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Gelenk hoch. "Oh." ihr schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und sie wurde dunkel. Das Gelenk war weiterhin geschwollen. Salane umfasste vorsichtig das Gelenk des anderen Beines, das dem kranken entsprach und ließ ihren Geist wieder in das Tier gleiten. Orza beobachtete die Goblin dabei. Sie prägte sich genau ein, wie das gesunde Gelenk in dieser komischen Welt ihrer Wahrnehmungen aussah und berührte dann das kranke. Wenig später machte sie sich daran, in diesem die Dinge wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, zu entfernen, was anders war und zu reparieren, was fehlt. Die Schwellung ging langsam zurück. Als Salane nichts mehr entdecken konnte, was falsch aussah, löste sie sich wieder von dem Tier und beschaute sich das Gelenk. Orza nickte zufrieden und meinte "Und jetzt.. was denkst du ist passiert?" center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane schaute sich die Gazelle an. "Frag sie mal, wie sie dich sieht." schlug Orza vor. Salane schmunzelte und nahm wieder Kontakt zu dem Tier auf, dass zu Salane Vertrauen gefasst zu haben schien. Die Gazelle blinzelte Salane an, welche ein Bild einer grünen Gazelle mit nach hinten verlaufenden Hörnern, welche ebenfalls grün waren, sah. Die Goblin grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. "Also?" fragte Orza. Salane dankte dem Tier leise und zog ihren Geist wieder aus ihr zurück. center|650px center|650px center Salane legte wieder ihre Hand auf das Tier und belästigte es erneut mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Vorsichtig formuliert sie auf der sie verbindenden Ebene die Frage, was denn passiert sei. "Nicht so Salane. Versuch es ohne die Gazelle zu fragen." meinte Orza, was aber nicht zu der versunkenen Goblin durchdrang. Aber die Frage schien zu komplex zu sein, entweder für die Art ihrer Kommunikation, oder für den Verstand des Tieres. Sie zog sich aus ihm zurück. center|650px "Versuch es ohne sie zu fragen." forderte Orza sie auf. "Sofort, Orza. Erba, hast du Tolijo gesehen?" fragte die Goblin, die nicht bemerkt hatte, dass der genannte inzwischen auf der anderen Seite des langgestreckten Grüppchens saß. "Ob sie.....?" begann Erba verständnislos. Salane nickte. Erba sah etwas verwirrt zwischen Salane und Tolijo hin und her. Salane folgte ihrem Blick. "Oh! Taz Tolijo. Ich war etwas ... versunken." "Dingo' Gazellenfrau." antwortete dieser. Salane lächelte und schaute dann wieder auf ihre gazelloide Patientin. center|650px "Sicher? Schaut dir die Größe der Gazelle an und wie groß Donnerechsen werden." meinte Orza. Salane war aber noch nicht fertig gewesen. "Das Gelenk war allerdings nicht verbrannt, aber entweder hat die Kraft des Blitzes das Bein aus dem Gelenk gedrückt, oder die Echse hat es berührt. In Jenem Fall würde ich vermuten, wäre aber mehr kaputt gegangen. Oder das Gelenk ist vor Schreck bei der Flucht verletzt worden." fuhr sie fort. "Die richtige Teilantwort war dabei." meinte Orza. "Und zwar?" fragte die Goblin. center|650px center|650px center center|650px "Die Donnerechse hat mit einem Blitz angegriffen, das stimmt." meinte Orza center|650px center center Salane streichelte über das kurze, raue Fell des Tieres. center center "Letzteres konntest du nicht wissen, war ja auch nicht gefragt." setzte er noch hinzu. center Orza nickte. "Und jetzt die Meisterfrage: Warum hab ich dich das alles überlegen lassen?" center center "Uuuuh ... Umm um..." sie kratzte sich am Kopf "mich zu schulen?" fragte sie dann. center center center "Auch ja." meinte er. center center center Salane nickte. Orza meinte "Das kommt mit der Zeit, wenn man es übt." center center center "Ich geb' ihr 'n Pulver, das sie schlafen lässt, und morgen bring ich sie zur Lichtung zurück." meinte Orza. "Gut" fand Salane. center "Gern, ja!" meinte sie. center center center "Aber als Riyka krank war, konnte ich ihr trotzdem helfen, irgendwie." wandte Salane ein. center center Orza lachte. center center "Gern." sagte er. Ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Tolijo ---- Sie fand Tolijo und Erba im Gespräch vor, schaute zu ihnen versuchte abzuschätzen, ob sie stören sollte. center|650px Erba sah Tolijo eindringlich an. "Jo. Mahnende Worte angekommen." meinte dieser. center|650px Salane schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht. Das zog viel zu groß Kreise und wurde dabei immer weiter verzerrt. center Tolijo schürzte die Lippen und imitierte dann mit der linken die nicht gesehene Geste von Salane. "Wer sagt ihr, dass er seine Wut an anderer Stelle kontrollieren kann?" fragte Erba. Salane trat näher, das mochte sie nicht so stehen lassen. center Erba zuckte leicht zusammen, sie hatte Salane wohl nicht kommen hören und sah die Goblin nun fragend an. center center Tolijo stampfte und knurrte, er bleckte die Hauer und starrte erst Erba und dann Salane an, offenbar davon überzeugt, die Schuldige erspäht zu haben. center Erba nickte ein wenig schleppend, während sie Salane weiter musterte. Sie wirkte auf einmal beschämt. "Nun, dies..... aus Salanes eigenem Mund zu hören.... beruhigt sie." meinte die Taurin und Salane lächelte. "Falln nix vo' Schlafbalken. Nacht maan." sagte Tolijo trocken und sarkastisch zu Orza. Auch Salane wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. "Loa mit dia." verwendete sie nicht mehr, seit sie Tolijos Meinung dazu kannte. center center "Jo. Eben warens no'. Dann kommens gra' voa ganz kurz angereist Erba hiea an." erklärte der Troll. center "Einen.... Augenblick. Bitte. Sie war... im Irrtum. In aller Form möchte sie.... sich entschuldigen und...." erklärte Erba. Tolijo winkte harsch ab. center|650px Erba brach mitten im Satz ab, verschränkte die Arme und schaute wieder eher grimmig. "Nun, da es sich als falsch erwies... hofft sie, der Quell jener Worte ist nicht weiter wichtig." center center "Jo. Dringen'. Dat mit Geis' jetz warn unnötig." meinte Tolijo. "Geist?" fragte Salane verwundert. Was meinte er bloß? center center center center Diese kleine Spitze konnte Salane sich nicht verkneifen. center Erba nickte nochmal, schenkte Salane ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und entfernte sich langsam. "Mögen günstige Winde Eure Gemüter kühlen." fügte sie noch hinzu. center "Dann hockn ma hin un rauchn ... eh ... Friedenswat?" schlug Tolijo vor. Salane wusste nicht genau, ob er Erba oder sie meinte, denn er guckte der Taurin nach und hockte sich dann ans Wasser. Salane setzte sich dazu. "Also..." meinte Salane und sammelte sich kurz. center Tolijo breitete die linke Hand offen nach oben aus und nickte ihr zu. Salane nickte ebenfalls und begann dann zu sprechen: "Ich mag Trolle. einige meiner besten Freunde sind Trolle. Und ja, du hast Recht, das ist nicht das Normale. Auch unter Goblins werde ich schief angesehen von einigen. Das ändert aber nichts daran. Ich habe die Trolle des Sonnenfelsens kennen gelernt, als diese wohl von den Loa besonders weit fort waren." Tolijo nickte mit geschürzten Lippen. Die Goblin fuhr fort "Ich habe aber auch bei Ritualen trommeln dürfen und mitverfolgt, wie die Loa wieder wichtiger wurden. Ich .. möchte auf keinen Fall Trolle verweichlichen und ich wüsste gern, wie ich das mache, um es zu lassen." Sie schaute Tolijo an. Dieser blinzelte und guckte nachdenklich. center center center "Gebn Streit unta Kerlen um Weiba un um Rechte." fuhr der Troll fort. Salane nickte leicht und hörte mit gespitzten Ohren zu. center Tolijo atmete tief durch, zündete sich dann mit einer schnellen, kaum merklichen Bewegung mit dem gnomischen Armeemesser den Stengel an. Er rauchte kurz ein paar Züge und fuhr dann fort. Salane ließ ihm ganz bewusst Zeit. Sie wollte sich kein Wortgefecht liefern, sie wollte verstehen, was er an ihr bemeängelte und hören, was er über Trolle zu erzählen hatte. center "Weil hiea keina mea lernen sowat. Hiea ... Troll wern veadamm' dafüa dat hams Raptor geben Schlag au' nase wo lähmens un lassens abwerfen Reita." Die Goblin nickte. Sie sah bestimmt so aus, als würde sie gern was sagen, wartete aber, ließ Tolijo in Ruhe ausreden. center Salane nickte leicht. Tolijo sah zu ihr hinab und rauchte in die Luft über ihrer beider Köpfe. Die Goblin begann nun zu sprechen. "Riyka will unbedingt gern tanzen. Niemand sonst von den Trollinnen mochte das. So haben wir beide einen Tanz vorbereitet. Einen trollischen, ich hab davon natürlich keine Ahnung, aber sie hat Farben gemischt und wir haben uns bemalt. Wollten zu Trommeln tanzen, um für Karakas Rückkehr zu bitten. Aber dann tauchte er auf, als wir gerade mit Bemalen fertig waren und war so anders." Tolijo wartete ab und hört zu. Er sprach in rauchiger leiser Stimme aber man konnte zum Ende hin hören wie sehr ihn das aufregt. Salane fuhr fort "Ich denke, nicht alle Trolle erfüllen alle Aspekte, die du genannt hast. Auch nicht anderswo. Aber das hier ganze Bereiche fehlen, ist natürlich schade." Sie strich nachdenklich an einem ihrer Ohren entlang. "Es fehlen auch viele Männchen, glaub ich." Tolijo schnaufte, jetzt offenbar belustigt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Salane meinte noch "Karakas ist alt, Jun ist unterwegs sein Monaten und Orza vergeben." Damit war sie offenbar erstmal fertig und schaute zu dem belustigten Troll. center center center "Nee nee, stimmen veamutli' meiste wo gehört." meinte Tolijo. center "Miea probiern no' ma." meinte er. "Ich hab das Tanzen von dir ausgeschmückt. Ja." meinte Salane entschuldigend. "Jo, nennens da Kettentrick. Da Tolijo au' beherrschens." Seine Stimme gewann kurz etwas Genervtes, als er weitersprach. center Salane schaut bedrückt. Sie hatte keine "Tricks" angewendet. Aber darüber wollte sie nun nicht auch noch reden, das würde ja noch weiter führen. center Tolijo schmunzelte nun und sprach wieder normal. Salane schnappte leicht nach Luft. Sie würde sich merken, den Troll in Zukunft nicht mit zu schnellen Sätzen und auch nicht mit zu komplexen, zusammengefassten Antworten auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu überfordern. Mochte es an seiner anderen Art liegen, daran, dass er ein Troll war oder daran, dass er ein Männchen war. Das war kein Trick, dass war Kommunikation. Und ein Freundin hätte sicher auf all das adäquat auch wieder antworten können. Ach je! Und er unterstellte ihr böse Absichten. Mit ganz normalen Kommunikationsformen! center center center "Ich streite nicht gern." stimmte Salane nickend zu. center "Puh" entfuhr es Salane. "Wenn mia nix mea einen Karakas können schlagen an Kinn füa Scheisse wo redet, sins voabei mit Häuptling. Wenn eina Srol'ya müssn eaklären wieso sie gra' respektlos zu hundatste Mal..." begann Tolijo center "Da unterscheiden sich unsere Wege." meinte Salane. center "weg?" fragte Tolijo. center "Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander, wie ich reden soll!" meinte Salane etwas verzweifelt. "Tricks nua mit die funktionieren wo nix durchschauen. Redn einfa'. Denkn da Tolijo als Seelendoc vo' früha solltn klaa komm mit all dat. Bilden ein." meinte er. "Gut" sagte Salane erleichtert. Tolijo schmunzelte etwas und zog an der fast runtergebrannten Krautrolle. Viele Worte und wenig Züge am Kraut. center center "Natürlich haben wir da andere Weisen, Konflikte zu lösen." center Tolijo runzelte die Stirn. Er lauschte aufmerksam und man sah förmlich in seinem Gesicht, dass er darüber nachdachte. "Veastehns schon jo. Sins guta Grun' un eaklärens au' Handeln bessa. Klaaa, andret Eafahrun' un sins peafek' in Streitveameidn un reinredn in irgnwat. Klaaa. Hmmm." meinte er schließlich. "Genau. Deshalb ist mir vermutlich auch viel wichtiger, dass mich alle mögen." erklärte Salane offenherzig. center Tolijos letzter Satz klang trocken und wurde mit einem Schmunzeln gesagt. "Ist das schlimm?" fragte die Goblin belustigt. center center "Was für Trolle nicht notwenig ist und sie verweichlicht?" setzte sie noch hinzu. center "Jo, genau dat meinens." center Tolijo schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du Bertha opferst... ja." meinte Salane grinsend. center center center center center Salane schmunzelt. Das klang trotz inhaltlicher Ähnlichkeiten ganz anders als neulich. Tolijo hob eine Augenbraue, offenbar war ihm trotz allem der Humor nicht abhanden gekommen bisher. "Tunok schrieb mir, ich solle zeigen, was ich könne. Zu meinen Stärken und Schwächen stehen und beides zeigen. Dann könne der Pakt die Stärken nutzen und mir bei den Schwächen helfen. Wenn ich jeden anbrülle, der auf eine Schwäche zeigt, wäre das... mmh. Nicht gut." "Eh ... Tunok?" fragte er. Sie nickte. Tolijo machte ein großes Auge und seufzte tief. center center center "Also redn ma einfa' au' Trollart jo? Mia jetz ma tun wie Diea wären feindligs Schamanweib." center Salane nickte ernst, kicherte dann aber verräterisch. center center center center Salane schaute ernst. "Un darum hockn hiea. Fehlen nua no' Lösung." Er blickte nun auch ernst. "Sins andas zu redn vo' Troll zu Troll eh?". "Naja. Ist Klartext. Aber wenn es ginge, würdest du die anderen Möglichkeiten vorziehen." meinte sie nickend. center center "Dat gu'. Sollen sin so. Häuptling müssn so sin sons schwach." meinte Tolijo. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber auch eine klare Linie tut Häuptlingen gut, jedenfalls im offiziellen Handeln. Aber ich drifte schon wieder ab. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte:" begann Salane. Tolijo setzte ein argwöhnisches Gesicht auf bei der "klaren Linie", hörte aber zu. center "Damit du es in Notfällen und so nutzen kannst." meinte die Goblin. Tolijo schnaufte und schmunzelte, hörte aber weiter zu. center center "Orza meint, ich dürfe nicht an Trollen heilen lernen, weil die so gut selbst heilen. Wir suchen nach verletzten Tieren. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich kann den Wind bitten, meinen Blick in die Ferne zu tragen. Ich kann das Wasser bitten, mich und andere zu tragen." Salane schaute nachdenklich, sie wollte nichts vergessen. Tolijo nickte langsam. "Ich hab mal den Wind gebeten, ein ganzes Kodo ein Stück nach oben zu tragen. Und er hat es tatsächlich gemacht, obwohl ich es meinem Lehrer nicht glauben wollte." ergänzte sie noch. "Eh, Salane jo?" warf er ein. "Ich.. ja?" bremste sie sich. "Da Tolijo nie angezweifel' Diea ham da Voodoo. MIa au' nix denkn Diea wertloset Anhängsel oda wat. Irgnwie ... immano' nix sins da beinanda." center center "Wo potenzierns dann dat wat machn mit meine Trolls. DAT störens klaa?" stellte Tolijo fest. "Ich wollte dich nicht beeindrucken. Ich wollte sagen, was ich kann..." versuchte sie zu erklären. Offenbar hatte sie den Troll mit ihren Gedankensprüngen mal wieder abgehängt. center Tolijo erklärte, was er meinte: "Mia könnten nehmen Angriffsplan au' Dämonlaga. Mia Diea legen hin un voalesens. Allein Diea dat hinlegn un eaklärens un hören hintahea wat sagens easparen da Tolijo viele Abende Grübeln weil sins schlau. Sins sea schnell in Denken un habens ... irgnwie IMMA no' einen Gedanken wo selba no' nix denkt. Sowa' sins sea weatvoll, mea wie heilen un mea wie schwebnlassn oda machn bunte lila Kodos an Himmel, ve'damm." Salane schaute nachdenklich. Er fuhr fort: "Brau' nix drüba nadenkn wieso sins gu' Diea hiea zu haben. Mia drüba na' denkn wie klaa komm mit dat wat ..." er seufzte "offnba' bewirkn ohne selba zu wollen. klaa?". Tolijo knurrte missmutig und kramte nach einer weiteren Krautrolle. "Klar" meinte Salane. "gu'." sagte der Troll knurrig. Er nahm die letzte Krautrolle aus der Gürteltasche und musterte sie, nicht sehr begeistert, tat sie dann wieder zurück. center Tolijo guckte hin. Salane murmelte. Ein Blitz fiel aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel, ließ sie Luft prickeln und schlug in den Baumstamm ein, der daraufhin zu brennen begann. center Tolijo betrachtete den Baumstamm und schmunzelte. Er konzentrierte sich kurz, hob beide Hände vor und zeigte damit auf den Baumstamm. Kurz darauf bildete sich eine schwarze Pfütze, die sich dann brachial über den ganzen Baumstamm stülpte und ihn verschlang. Die schwarzen Fäden zersetzten das Holz und löschten das Feuer, zerrten alles in die Tiefe. Es sah aus, als lebe der Schatten." center "Da' warens jetz nötig." meinte der Troll und zuckte die Schultern. "Aba jo, Diea ham da Voodoo.". Er nickte, Salane ebenfalls. Es klang nicht despektierlich. "Shangoblitze nix gra' wenig mächtig. Könnt sin in Kampf wiea hättn Spaß zusamm bis eina tot. Hmmm." er seufzte. "Diea wern machn so weita wie bishea oda?" fragte er dann. "Ich kann das erst seit heute Vormittag. In einem Kampf hätte ich wohl keine Chance. Wenig Erfahrung." meinte Salane, dann griff sie seinen letzten Punkt auf und meinte center "Und ich habe Yoriz nicht hier angeschleppt." meinte sie seufzend. "Yoriz, so dea Name. Mia den kennens nua al' Wurm." meinte der Troll. center Tolijo nickte ruhig vor sich hin, offenbar nicht sehr interessiert an Yoriz. "Veatrollen?" fragte er. "Er ist aber nicht das Problem. Ja. Ich hab trollische Freunde, ich störe mich nicht an ihren Tischsitten, die er schrecklich findet... sowas." Tolijo musste nun heiser, rauchig lachen. "Er ist nicht das Problem, denn niemand hier nimmt ihn als Vorbild. Also jedenfalls hoffe ich das stark." meinte Salane grinsend. "Frage sins wie können ea nützlig sin füa Pakt. Werden nix wieda weg gehn aussa miea beseitign oda binden an Raptor un schenkn da Dämons." meinte Tolijo. "Ja. Er hat das Schirmchen gebaut, um nützlich zu sein. Du hasst es, aber Srolja und Riyka wollten gern eins haben. Er will Erze für uns sammeln. Ich glaube er ist echt bemüht.". "Glaube Diea Eafol' haben mit yeden vo' Dein Volk genauso wie mit da Trolls. Machn au' Goblin goldfreien Goblin, glauben dran, würdn soga wettn zehn Gol' Drau'. Einfa' egal wat mit da ... Yoriz? ... sins oda werdn. Egal." "Er hat zwei linke Hän... wie?" fragte Salane. "Yeda müssn könn IRGNWAT. soga dea. un wenn sins kochn." meinte der Troll. "Kochen kann er." warf die Goblin ein. "Un ob ham ein Weib mea hiea oda Kerl wo führn au' wie weib, da Tolijo egal. Müssn nix penn in eine Hängematte mit. Findn rau' wat mit den sins, wat dea können. Dann gern hörn zu un meinetwegn dea wern Pakt. Nix schadens. In Kampf ohnehin krabbeln in Boden wie Made. Aba viellei' können sons' ohne Kampf irgnwat juht." Salane wendete sich nun gedanklich dringlicheren Problemen zu. "Es gibt verschiedene Wege, die ich versuchen könnte, um meine Freunde nicht zu verlieren, nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, aber klar zu machen, dass ich kein Vorbild bin." sie grübelte. "Gebn zwei Wege wo da Tolijo sehen." meinte der Troll und erklärte: center "Ja? Ich sehe den einen, deutlich goblinscher zu werden. Das ist nicht das was ich mag, aber vielleicht in Kleinigkeiten. *grübelt* Der andere wäre die andere Richtung. Noch trollischer zu werden." meinte Salane. Tolijo sagte "Wissn nix ob dat machn Diea goblinischa oda nix. Wissn nix genu' üba Dei' Volk." center "Klaa. Diea denkn Diea mein Fein', darum sins meina. Wern schadn wenn möglich." er schmunzelte. "So klaa no' sehens." center center Salane fasste etwas verwirrt nach ihren Haaren. Sie wollte nicht seine Feindin sein. Zeigte sie ihm denn nicht die ganze Zeit, wie bemüht sie war, wie sie sich darum sorgte und versuchen wollte, die Trolle nicht zu verweichlichen? Wie konnte er das immer noch denken? Offenbar war der Troll anders. Er war langsamer irgendwie. Er war nicht dümmer. Er dachte nur auf anderen Wegen. Für einen Feind würde sie sich doch nie so viel Mühe machen, seine Ansichten zu verstehen, seine Sorgen aufzunehmen und zu versuchen, sich zu zu ändern. "Bin ich denn deine Feindin? Ich wills nicht sein." murmelte sie. "Würden gern wählen Variante zwei mit dat wo ..." begann Tolijo. center center center center center "Gebn da wat.... Spruch oda Weishei' wo passn sea gu'." center center center center center "Mia gegessn Herz vo' Zwerg wenn no' warm. Jeden dritten Tag weil brauchten Fleisch zu leben." erzählte er. "Das macht wohl einen anderen Goblin aus einem. Oder .. Troll." gab Salane zu. "Un Kraf' vo Gegna geben Kraf' Füa Troll." Er nickte ruhig und sah dabei ernst aus. "Der Rest von den Zweregn schmeckte nicht?" fragte Salane zaghaft. "Mia heute nix mea so. Denkn sins bessa. Rest vo' zwerge wo essba machn zu Fleisch un kochen in Suppe oda in Brei. Nix wegwerfn, soga Knochn da Raptorn no' knackn. Aba sins Untaschie' zwischn damals un heute. Wolln nua sagn wo kommen hea." Salane nickt und Tolijo musterte sie aufmerksam. "Ja, wir könnten wohl von unseren Leben her kaum unterschiedlicher sein. Wenn ich mich aus den Loa und Trollkultursachen raushalten soll.. Kann ich trotzdem tanzen, wenn Riyka tanzen will, aber sonst kein Weibchen mag?" fragte Salane. "Häuptling wolltens drittes Weib. Sie aba liebten Jäga mit Speer mit dreieckig Spitze, Name glaube warn wat mit "gora" drin an Anfang. Ea also ihn beschuldigen bringen Krankhei' üba Raptors weil gehandel' gegen Willen vo' Shadra. Sie veagiftn Raptors un schaden Stamm damit. Trolls genommen da Kerl un gespiesst au' Pfahl lebendig voa Zwergenjagdpostn. Häuptling hatten Weib Numma drei. Geben nix Ehre unta Trolls so wie Trolls sin ohne Horde. Geben nix." Salane sah aufmerksam aus, aber schien etwas zu brauchen, den Sinn ganz zu erfassen. "Horde gut füa uns. Horde geben feste Regeln un sachn wo manchma gu' un manchma nix aba in allet, sins ... sea sea gu' füa Trolls. Sons wären wie Häuptling damals heute. Aba sins denken frei un schlaua un heute Häuptling vo' Stamm wo nie hättn geglaub' zu führn. So. Jo. Wissn um dat wat könnten sin un wissn um dat wat ham hiea. Beidet zusammen machn draus bestet." Salane nickte. center center "Aber wenn Srolja wieder Zwerge töten will für den Froschball ... " begann Salane. Tolijo schnaufte und klatschte sich flach vor die Stirn. "Ist das trollisch?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Oh maan dat warn ebn so miesa miesa Mix. Gefühl sie viellei' sagn 'JO krass neua Gegna, Allianz, wollen bekämpfen' und andre Seite geredet 'Spiel bestimm' lustig, da Zwerg viellei' geben freiwilli' Kopp ab, sins o'kee".'" Er rollte mit dem Auge. "Rau' kommen an Ende komigs Mittelding. Srol'ya müssten wissn Zwerg kämpfen mit Axt. Töten wenn greifen an un nix gut genug. Atmen atmen, Blut geben Kraf', schleichen ran, vergiftet Speer in Bein, werfen drau', pressen Kopp in Erde un asticken langsam. Jagd von Trollspäha. Sie dann meinetwege nehmen scheiss kopp vo' da Mistzwerg un spielen irgnwat ... Froschball ... mit. Aba SO wie sie voastellen, Spazieagang hin zu Zwerg, fragn nett un nehmen Schädel ... alta maaan..." er klatschte sich wieder vor die Stirn. "Ne das klappt nicht." meinte Salane. "Wenn sie wüsstn wie sins, dat allet in Lebn wo wolln erreichn zu tun mit Kampf un stärka sin oda schlaua sin dann da Tolijo würdn sie blin' machn lassn weil wern klappn. DAT sie aba hiea nix können lernen. Sorgn Diea mit dafüa dat sie könn lernen sowat." meinte der Troll. "Vielleicht sollten wir ab und an auch uns auf Kämpfe vorbereiten." schlug Salane vor. "Jo. Genau dat." nickte er. "Ich weiß nicht, gleich die Dämonen anzugreifen macht sie nur aufmerksam, aber langsam trainieren dafür." ergänzte die Goblin. "Un nix sehen weg un veastecken wenn gehn dran zu voabereitun' au' Kampf un weihen Waffe in Blu' vo' Zentaur un opfern seinen schädel Shirvallah füa Kampfglück." bat er. Salane nickte. center Tolijo lächelte und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. "Ich habe mich vor dem Kampf damals sogar mit Karakas Farben bemalt. Er hat es mir erlaubt. Und ich hatte gar keine eigene Tradition dafür und bracuhte was zum sammeln, was Kraft gab. Ich würde daher gern mehr von der Trolltradition mitnehmen. Aber ich werde sie nicht laut bewerten." erzählte die Goblin. Tolijo schnaufte und nickte ruhig. "Ich werde bei allem Bemühen aber vermutlich Fehler machen. Dann nimm mich einfach beseite, ja?" bat sie. center center "Un viellei' dann dürfn irgnwann ma nutzn da faabn vo' Tolijo füa bemaln füa Kampf." er schmunzelte. "Ja. Ich werde aber immer eine Goblin bleiben. Und vermutlich nie aufspringen und jemanden schlagen, der sich über mich lustig macht oder so." meinte Salane. "Aba könntn ma veasuchn wie sins nutzn Voodoo einfa' weil könnens. in Streit." meinte Tolijo. center "Wat? GEHN do' um vealetzn. Schmerzen lehren an bestn. Imma schon." meinte er. center "okee... stimmt." gab Salane zu. "Mia gekämpf in Flug vo' Donnafelsen. Gegn da Avatar vo' Hi'reek, Razza'jin Ven'jin. Werfen Schattn, werfn Blitz, wern Körpakraf'. Ea redn au' mia ein un pariern allet, nutzn meine Kraf' gegn miea un lachn fas' au' dabei dur' nix waa'nehmen. Dann ea mia reinhaut Lichtblitz so dat au' Bodn lieg un platt, rauchens Haut. Dann helfens au' un schickens mia na' hause wie kleinet Kin'." Salane schmunzelte. "Ea damit mea erreich' wie ... mit tötens. Gelehrt un hams gewonnen wat. Einen wo eazähln kann wie sins, einen wo au'blicken mit Respek' un wagens nix mea zu widasprechen. Beispiel füa viele andre. Ea veadamm' schlau warens. Jo. Ham gelebt in da Hütte vo' sprechende Schädel. Hiea obn in Schattnfluch'." erzählte Tolijo. "Oh. Ist 'Avatar' ein Amt?" fragte sie. "Avatar heissn Diea ... sowat wie Zulfi. Gebore dur' Kraf' vo' da Loa. Nix dur' Samen vo' Trollkerl. Gaben hin un wieda Avatar vo' Loa, sie sea sea mächtige Trolls gewordn oda gewesn, alle." Srolja kam und gesellte sich dazu. "Wir sind auch eigentlich fertig soweit, oder?" fragte die Goblin. "Sins. Sins einig?" fragte er. "Ja" meinte Salane und hielt ihm ihr Händchen hin. "Dann machn ma Faust." bat er. Salane ballte es schnell. Tolijo machte selbst eine Faust und klopfte dann locker gegen ihre geballte Hand und nickte ihr zu. Salane nickt zurück. Donnerstag Am Vormittag hörte man ein erst leise, dann lauter geführtes Gespräch zwischen dem Lederer Malux und der Goblin, die mit dem zotteligen, inzwischen wenigstens nicht mehr tropfenden Fell zu ihm gekommen war. Wie eine neugierige Wache in Erfahrung bringen konnte, als die Goblin mit einem verdächtig zufriedenen Grinsen die Hütte verlassen hatte, hatte sich Malux zunächst geweigert, dieses räudige Fell aufzuarbeiten. Dass die Goblin darauf beharrt hatte, ihre erste selbst erlegte Jagdtrophäe zu einem dauerhaft haltbaren Fell verarbeitet zu bekommen, ließ den Troll kalt. Die Kleine sollte ihn einfach mit ihren blöden, goblinschen Ideen in Ruhe lassen. Erst als ihn ein unvermuteter Windstoß geradezu an einen Pfahl, der die mehrstöckige Hütte trug, genagelt hatte und die Goblin fragte, ob sie erst seine Füße ein wenig anbrennen müsse, bevor er kooperationsbereit werden würde, schlug er mit einem Mal andere Töne an. Unsanft fiel er zu Boden und machte sich sogleich, nachdem die kleine, grüne Wesenheit seine Hütte verlassen hatte, an die Arbeit. Sehr viel sorgfältiger, als es sonst seine Art war, denn er hatte die locker fallengelassene und in geradezu freundlichstem Ton geäußerte Bitte beim Gehen, doch gute Arbeit zu leisten, nicht vergessen und mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Kleine mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie unzufrieden wäre. Ein ernstes Gespräch mit Riyka ---- Am Steg traf Salane ihre Freundin Riyka, die sie ernst anblickte. center Das klang ... nicht gut. center Sie setzten sich an den Strand und Riyka erzählte: center center center center Salane schrumpfte sichtlich. center center center center Salane wurde dunkel. center center center center fragte Salane zaghaft. center center center center center center center center center center center center Sowas sagte er? Das hatte Salane gar nicht gewusst. center center center Karakas kam vorbei und fragte, ob alles "okee" sei. center Auch Orza fand zum Strand ... center center center center center center Riyka knurrte, so sparte sich Salane von ihrer Drohung zu erzählen. center center center center center "Von den Elementen." antwortete die Goblin. center "Ihnen helfen?" center "Bitten" war die Antwort. center Irgendwann würden sie ihr dann nicht mehr helfen, vermutete Salane. center center center center center center center center Am Steg - hochnotpeinliche Befragung eines unbescholtenen Goblins ---- center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Knyx fragte, wo die anderen beim Ausbruch des Kataklysmus gewesen waren. center|650px Er erzählte, das er in tausend Nadeln gewesen war. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center Salane erzählte von dem Elementar, dass Dornac, Rukaya und sie zusammen gerufen hatten, um ihnen einen Platz für die Versammlung des Pakts zu zeigen. center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center|650px Unterhaltung mit Erba ---- center center Knyx gab Salane ein Küsschen auf die Wange und entschuldigte sich. Erba war sichtlich überrascht. center center Wieder am Strand ---- Tolijos Fluggerät knatterte über die Gruppe hinweg und zog dann in einer gewagten Aufwärtsbewegung haarscharf über die Kuppe des Berges hinfort. Umso ertaunter waren sie, als Tolijo sich zu der Gruppe gesellte. center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane bejahte. center center center center center|650px center Salane erzählte, dass er für die Kirin Tor in Dalaran arbeitete. center center|650px Tolijo hatte Post bekommen und sich mit dieser ans andere Ende des Strands verzogen. center center|650px Erba erzählte von ihrer Reise. center center center center center center center center Salane fragte, wohin denn die Goblins gehen würden. Die anderen sahen sie so an, als erwarteten sie genau diese Antwort von ihr selbst. center center center|650px center center center Natürlich hatte sich Salane Gedanken gemacht, ausführlich sogar. Die Vorstellung irgendwann nicht mehr zu sein, war ihr als Heranwachsende schrecklich grauslich vorgekommen. center center center center center center center center Wütende Trolle ---- Salane ging irgendwann zu Tolijo und Orza, der bei ihm war. center center center center Salane folgte lieber Orzas Rat. Streit ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Rukaya stand auf und stapfte wütend fort. center center center Unglaubliche Forderungen ---- ((Fortsetzung folgt)) center center center center center center Salane warf einen Blick auf den Flyer center|650px ((Dieses wundervolle Werk stammt von Yucca.)) und las dann den Brief: ---- Absender: Haus zum guten Gewissen, Bilgewasserhafen Nervenheilanstalt, Kriegsversehrten- und Greisenresidenz der heiligen Schwesternschaft des blitzenden Lichts An den [ ' ' ] Geschäftsführer [ ' ' ] Teilhaber [ ' ' ] Vorsitzenden [ X ] Sonstiges der/die/des der Bruchspeere wohnhaft in Steinkrallengebirge (durchgestrichen und von Hand ergänzt:) Schattenflucht, Desolace! ---- Betreff: Schuldspende Patientin 43-C-1 ---- Werter Herr / Werte Dame, im Rahmen intensiver Befragungen gelang es den exzellent ausgebildeten Pflegern und Schwestern unserer Nervenheilanstalt, Kriegsversehrten- und Greisenresidenz, Informationen über unsere hochgeschätzte Patientin 43-C-1 in Erfahrung zu bringen, die nahelegen, uns in folgender Sache an Euch zu wenden. Patientin 43-C-1 logiert seit ihrer Auffindung vor nunmehr 154 Tagen in unserer Heilanstalt und wird seit 149 Tagen verköstigt, gepflegt und medizinisch versorgt. Ihren eigenen, inzwischen als höchstwahrscheinlich betrachteten Angaben nach hört sie auf den Rufnamen "Yucca" (Angaben zum Familiennamen liegen nicht vor) und fällt unter die Sorge- und Aufsichtspflicht / ggf. Vormundschaft Eures Familienunternehmens ("Stamm der Bruchspeere"). Dieser Annahme kann von Eurer Seite binnen sieben Stunden schriftlich widersprochen werden, anderenfalls gelten die Angaben als bestätigt. Als sorge- und aufsichtsverpflichtetes Unternehmen bzw. ggf. Vormund ohne entsprechende Versicherung obliegt es dem Stamm der Bruchspeere, folgende Auslagen in Form einer quittierten Spende an die heilige Schwesternschaft des blitzenden Lichts in voller Höhe zu begleichen: * Zimmerbelegung (Mehrmattenzimmer), 154 Tage à 30 Goldstücke: 4620 Goldstücke * Verköstigung (1 x täglich), 149 Tage à 10 Goldstücke: 1490 Goldstücke * Pflegepauschale (Standard, Klasse C: Kriegsversehrte / Greise / Schwachsinnige / Aggressoren), 149 Tage à 10 Goldstücke: 1490 Goldstücke * Medikation (300 ml "Gallywax", 20 g "Sedatrixeen", 100 g "Penizillax", 3 l "Dormobeen forte", 500 ml "Placebix"): 5345 Goldstücke * Therapie und Untersuchungen (Dr. Xaza Tiefenbohrer, Dr. Dr. Quex Breitfaust, Dr. Dr. Dr. Rodrigo Maulschau): 6086 Goldstücke * Fürbitten und Gebetsleistungen durch die Schwesternschaft (Kategorie: Seelenheil / Sündenvergebung / Missionierung indigener Völker, Standard): 730 Goldstücke Zur Zwischensumme von 19761 Goldstücken werden die handelsprinzlich-gesetzliche Goldverdienst- und verschleierungssteuer von 35 %, die Meeresbrisenkursteuer (Region Bilgewasserhafen, 12 %) sowie die Kriegsgüterersatzreparationssteuer zugunsten der fliegenden Priester von 7 % addiert. Darüber hinaus wird ein Bußgeld von 1000 Goldstücken erhoben (Paragraph 8/11, Handelsprinzliches Gesetzbuch: "Vortäuschung von Witwen- und Waisenschaft, Verschleierung von zahlungspflichtigen Angehörigen") Die verpflichtend zu spendende Gesamtsumme beläuft sich somit auf 31431 Goldstücke und 94 Silbermünzen. Sie kann ab sofort persönlich überbracht oder auf den Tresor der Schwesternschaft (Tresor Nr. 167, Handelsprinzliche Kapital- und Kreditanstalt Bilgewasserhafen) überschrieben werden. Weitere, freiwillige Spenden werden stets gerne entgegengenommen. Sollten wir schriftlich keine anderslautenden Anweisungen von Euch erhalten, verlängert sich der Aufenthalt von Patientin 43-C-1 in unserer Nervenheilanstalt Ende des Monats spendepflichtig um weitere drei Monate. Die Selbstabholung der Patientin durch das sorge- und aufsichtspflichtige Unternehmen bzw. ggf. Vormund ist selbstverständlich möglich, sobald die Spende in oben genannter Höhe getätigt wurde. Möge das blitzende Licht Eure Wege erhellen. Hochachtungsvoll i.A. Ablassa Altargold, Äbtissin der Heiligen Schwesternschaft ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- center center center center center center center center center center Orza verkündete, dass Salane und er morgen zum Hafen reisen würden und Salane, die ja vorher bei den Gesprächen nicht dabeigewesen war, hielt das für Tolijos Auftrag und mochte ihn auch nicht mit Nachfragen stören. center center Freitag Angeln ---- Salane angelte friedlich auf einem der angebundenen Boote balancierend vor sich hin, nichts böses ahnend und eigentlich nur auf Orza wartend, als Srolja sie plötzlich von hinten mit TAZ SALANE begrüßend anbrüllte. Die Goblin, die empfindlichen Ohren wild zuckend, fiel vor Schreck ins Wasser. center center center center center Salane brachte Malux ihre Fische, der Troll schien sich zu freuen und Salanes ungewöhnliches Verhalten schon vergessen oder zumindest vergeben zu haben. Er gab ihr das wirklich sehr sorgfältig aufgearbeitete Fell des Kojoten mit. Jagd ---- Trocken, umgezogen und zurück am Strand begrüßte sie dort Yoriz hektisch. center center Salane legte das so aus, als wäre das auch Yoriz anliegen. Zumindest sagte er nichts dagegen. center Salane ging sich erneut umziehen. Für Geister wollte sie ihre selbstgebastelte Maske das erste Mal ausprobieren. center center center center Yoriz allerdings reagierte auf die Maske unerwartet und -logisch. center center center|650px center center|650px Salane lupfte ihre Maske an, um Yoriz zu beruhigen. center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center Salane bot an, selbst den Lockgoblin zu spielen. center center Zu Salanes großer Verwunderung stimmte Yoriz zu. center center center center center center center center center center center Nach einem weiteren Schwall Wasser war Ruhe. Allerdings nur kurz: center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Den Einwand, dass es zu gefährlich wäre für ihn, alleine nach Hause zu gehen, wischte er in seiner Wut beiseite. center Salane eilte schnell hinterher. center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center Im Lazarett ---- center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center Salane meinte, ihr Bündel wäre gepackt und sie jeder Zeit aufbruchbereit. Dann fügte sie hinzu: center|650px center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Rukaya sah ziemlich wild aus und erzählt dann, dass sie für ein orcisches Ritual, "Omriggor" geübt hätte. center center Riyka verschwand mit einer Gewitterwolke. center|650px center Salane befragte Rukaya nach Yucca. center center center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center|650px Der Verletzte durfte inzwischen schon wieder sitzen. center center Er fragte Salane, wie sie zum Pakt gekommen sei und sie erzählte, wie sie im Winter zufällig im Sonnenfeld gelandet war. center center Salane ging kurz nach unten, aber die Trolle unterhielten sich auf Trollisch, und so ging sie dünnhäutig zum Lazarett zurück. center|650px Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich und traf auf dem Weg in ihre Hängematte Riyka vor dem Gasthaus. Abendliche Gespräche mit Riyka ---- Riyka fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Natürlich war es das nicht. center Riyka sagte nur, dass Salane ihr folgen solle und dass Sikewa heißes Wasser für Tee habe. center Sie sprachen über Malux. center center center|650px center center center|650px center Riyka nahm Salane mit zum Strand und fragte, ob sie Schuhe tragen würde, unter ihrem weiten Kleid war das nicht so gut zu sehen, aber sie trug meistens welche, Goblinsohlen waren viel empfindlicher als Trollsohlen. center center center center center center Nein, die Wut war verbraucht. Und Salane war hauptsächlich furchtbar traurig. center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane lehnte ab, dass es Eifersucht wäre. center center center center center center center Riyka fragte, wie das für Salane gewesen wäre. center center center center center center center Salane nickte vorsichtig. center center center center Im Frühjahr wäre es so weit, meinte Riyka. center center center center center center center center center center center Samstag Planungen ---- Salane hatte sich morgens einige Notizen gemacht: Meine Ankunft im Sonnenfels: Montag, 13. Februar Ankunft Erba: Samstag, 18. Februar, Suche nach Yucca. Brief erhalten: 23. Augsut Brief voraussichtlich abgeschickt: spätestens 21. August. Tage dazwischen: Februar (29 Tage!): 11 März: 31 April: 30 Mai: 31 Juni: 30 Juli: 31 August: 21 11 + 3x31 + 2x30 + 21 = 11 + 93 + 60 + 21 = 104 + 81 = 185 Tage. Im Brief sprechen sie von 154 Tagen. Wo war Yucca an den anderen 21 Tagen? Rechnung: Unterkunft 154 Tage x 30 Goldstücke. 3 x 154 = 450 + 12 = 462, 462 x 10 = 4620 *ein Haken ist dahinter* Verköstigung 149 Tage x 10 Goldstücke = 1490 *noch ein Haken* Pflegepauschale 149 Tage x 10 Goldstücke = 1490 *ein weiterer Haken* Medikation: Angaben nicht prüfbar, Einzelpreise fehlen. Therapie: ebenso Fürbitten: ebenso Zwischensummenprüfung: 4620 + 1490 + 1490 + 5345 + 6086 + 730 ------ =19761 * ein Haken dahinter* Bußgeld 1000 Gold Zwischensumme 2: 20761 Steuersätze: 35, 12, 7. Additiv? Oder aufeinander? Test additiv: 35 + 12 + 7 = 35 + 19 = 34 + 20 = 54 20761 x 154% = 20761 x 154 / 100 154 x 20761 ----------- 308 + 0 + 1078 + 924 + 154 ------------ = 3197194 3197194 / 100 = 31971 Gold und 94 Silber Im Schreiben werden 31431 Goldstücke und 94 Silber erwähnt. Seltsam. Wenn man das Bußgeld nicht mit versteuert erhält man: 154 * 19761 ----------- 154 + 1386 + 1078 + 924 + 154 ----------- = 3043194 3043194 / 100 = 30431 Gold und 94 Silber. Plus das Bußgeld macht 31431 Gold und 94 Silber. Passt. Macht ja auch Sinn, das Bußgeld nicht zu versteuern. Obwohl? Wäre dem Handelsprinzen das recht? Ansatzpunkt, falls diskutiert wird? Nun war sie ins Lazarett gekommen, um ihre Gedanken mit Orza zusammen durchzusprechen. center center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Trollisches Intermezzo auf dem Steg ---- center center center center|650px center center center center|650px Aufbruch nach Orgrimmar ---- center center|650px center In Orgrimmar holte Salane nur schnell etwas von ihrem Schmuck und ein kostbares Kleid aus einem ihrer Scließfächer. Dann ging es sofort weiter zum Bilgewasserhafen. Ankunft im Bilgewasserhafen ---- Getrennt fragten sich die beiden durch die Stadt. Schließlich liefen sie sich wieder über den Weg und Salane ließ Orza einen kleinen Vorsprung. Begrüßt wurden sie am Haus zum guten Gewissen von einer sehr sauber und ordentlich gekleideten Schwester, die ein Schildchen als Fräulein Lichtlocke auswies und die hinter einem gewaltigen Tisch tronte. Schon bald begannen die beiden Besucher, die "zufällig" kurz nacheinander eingetroffen waren, die gute Dame unter Druck zu setzen. center center|650px center center center center center center center Nun hatte Fräulein Sunilla Lichtlocke ein echtes Problem. Der laute Troll und die sicher einflussreiche Investorin, die beide bedient werden wollten. center center center center center|650px center Die Angstellte schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Nicht, dass Salane das nicht klar gewesen wäre. Die Besitzer machten sich sicher nicht mehr selbst die Hände schmutzig. Außerdem hatte den Brief eine gewisse Äbtissin "Ablassa Altargold" unterzeichnet. ((Fortsetzung folgt)) center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center Sunilla sprach hektisch in ihr Funkgerät und gab meist ziemlich einsilbige Antworten. Sie war sichtlich bemüht, eine Kollegin dazu zu holen, damit sich jede nur um einen der beiden Besucher kümmern könnte. center Die gute tat Salane herzlich Leid, aber hier hieß es zu einem höheren Zweck den Druck zu steigern. Beiläufig warf sie ein: center ... was zu hektischen Flecken auf den Wangen der Angestellten führte. center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center Wieder griff Sunilla zum Funkgerät. Ihr Ton entglitt ihr bereits. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Das völlig aus dem Konzept gebrachte Fräulein Lichtlocke versuchte, Orza einen Katalog zu geben. center center center center center center Salane hatte Mühe, sich ihre Bestürzung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Am 17. hatte man Yucca aufgegriffen? Und am 18. war Erba zu Ihnen gekommen. Der Priester hatte die kleine Zulfi nicht bemerkt. Wie schrecklich! center center center center center center Kein Wunder, wenn Yucca davon ausgehen musste, dass Zulfi erfroren war. center center center center center center|650px center A, B, C und D, erklärte Sunilla. center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center Salane jubilierte innerlich. Nun hatte das feine Haus ein kleines Problem. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Orza wollte Yucca zu einer externen Untersuchung wegschaffen lassen, aber ... center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center Sonntag Am See ---- Den Tag über warteten Orza und Salane am See. Sie mochten sich nicht wirklich dort fortbewegen, außer um kurz etwas zu essen zu beschaffen. center center center center center center center center center center center center center ... dass sie zusammengehörten. Salane hoffte das auch. Schließlich erreichte sie ein Goblinjunge und sagte, dass Fräulein Lichtlocke sie erwarten würde. Orza warf ihm ein Silberstück zu. Im Haus zum guten Gewissen ---- center center center|650px Während Orza das absolut leere Blatt säuberlich unterschrieb, reichte Salane der Angestellten eine kleine Karte aus hochwetigem Papier, die nichts außer einer Funkfrequenz enthielt. center center center center center center center center center center center center center Kategorie A ---- center center Im inneren saßen blasse, verstört aussehende Goblins an Drehscheiben und töpferten unter Anleitung von Krankenschwestern. Alles machte einen sauberen, adretten Eindruck. center Kategorie B ---- center center|650px center center center center center Plötzlich rappelte Salanes Funkgerät. Unpassender Weise war Srolja dran. Salane titulierte sie als "Kina", wie sie zuvor schon am See Tolijo am Funkgerät genannt hatte und wimmelte sie ab. Trotzdem war Fräulein Lichtlocke etwas argwöhnisch. center center center|650px center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center Kategorie C ---- center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center center center Salane rief einen winzigen Lichtfunken herbei, der auf ihrer Hand flackerte. Er wurde nach einer Weile größer und hüpfte zu Boden. In seinem schwachen Licht fand Orza endlich die Gesuchte. center center center center center center center Nichts wie weg ---- Orza trug Yucca und Salane führte ihn durch die letzte Tür, die sie wieder verschloss und dann in eine stille Ecke in der Nähe des Kräuterladens, den Srolja hoffentlich noch finden würde. Per Funk rief sie die anderen herbei. center center center center center|650px center|650px Orgrimmar ---- Sie landeten vor einer Apotheke oder sowas. Tolijo verschwand mit Yucca im Haus, ernannte vorher Riyka zu seiner Vertretung und verlangte, dass jemand wachen müsse. Riyka entschied sich für Salane und flog mit den anderen nach Hause. center|650px center center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (27) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt